House of Brissac
MAISON BRISSAC NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ludwikamaria or lisamarie.mcwinnie TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! (the age in the end of the character name is on a year 1770) The House of Brissac is one of the relatively more modern haute noblesse families, founded in 1611 by Charles II de Brissac. The family seat is situated in the Château de Brissac, Anjou. The family has been known for producing many Marshals of France, being loyal Catholics. However, the Brissacs have always ben keen to music and have been active patrons of arts for generations. FIRST DUC Charles II de Brissac, Duc de Brissac, Marshal of France (May 13th 1550 – Nov 13th 1621) – Wife 1, married 1579: Judith d’Acigné, Comtesse de Brissac (Nov 2nd 1552 – Feb 11th 1598) – Wife 2, married May 21st 1602: Françoise d’Ongnies, Duchesse de Brissac (1557 – Dec 27th 1623) FAMILY BRANCH 1. # Charles Timoléon Louis de Brissac, Duc de Brissac (Feb 1st 1693 – Apr 18th 1732) deceased – Wife, married Oct 22nd 1720: Catherine Madeleine Pécoil La Villedieu, Duchesse de Brissac (Nov 1st 1699 – Jan 21st 1737) deceased * Anne Françoise de Brissac, Duchesse de Montmorency (Apr 30th 1726 – Jan 7th 1799) age 44y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Husband, married 1742: Jean Jacques de Montmorency, Duc de Montmorency Jul 13th 1726 – Dec 8th 1777) age 44y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Louis Henri Anne de Montmorency, Vicomte de Damville (Feb 20th 1743 – Apr 29th 1794) age 27y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Sophie Josephine de Montmorency, Mlle de Montmorency (Oct 15th 1744 – Sep 19th 1821) age 26y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) FAMILY BRANCH 2. # Jean Paul Timoléon de Brissac, Duc de Brissac ((since 1732)), Grand Panetier de France, Marshal of France (Oct 12th 1698 – Jan 26th 1784) age 72y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((most known for Battle of Minden; a perfect example of the old order knight from Louis XV’s reign; supporter of Mesdames’ Old Court)) – Wife, married Jul 10th 1732: Marie Josèphe Durey de Sauroy, Duchesse de Brissac (Jan 5th 1716 – Jun 18th 1756) deceased * Louis Joseph de Brissac, Prince de Brissac (Sep 5th 1733 – Jun 23rd 1760) deceased – Wife, married Jan 20th 1760: Sophie Josephine de Montmorency, Dowager Princesse de Brissac (Oct 15th 1744 – Sep 19th 1821) age 26y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Louis Hercule de Brissac, Prince de Brissac ((since 1759)) (Sep 18th 1734 – Feb 1st 1792) age 36y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Wife, married Feb 13th 1751: Françoise Wilhelmine de Montmorency, Princesse de Brissac (Mar 6th 1729 – Jun 24th 1789) age 41y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Louis Henri de Montmorency Prince de Brissac (Dec 8th 1751 – Jul 18th 1800) age 19y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Pierre Timoléon de Brissac, Marquis de Thouarcé (Mar 20th 1741 – Dec 31st 1767) deceased – Wife, married 1761: Yolande Françoise de Montmorency, Marquise de Thouarcé (Jan 7th 1746 – Feb 1st 1833) age 24y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Yolande Thérèse de Brissac, Mademoiselle de Thouarcé (Mar 13th 1762 – Jun 24th 1835) age 8y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Jean Pierre de Brissac, Marquis de Thouarcé (Feb 17th 1763 – Jan 1st 1778) age 7y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((had weak health his whole life like his father, lung defects)) FAMILY BRANCH 3. # René de Brissac, Baron de Montreuil-Bellay (Mar 6th 1702 – Aug 10th 1754) deceased – Wife, married Feb 11th 1744: Marie Anne Hocquart (May 8th 1726 – Sep 1st 1779) age 34y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Emmanuelle Heloïse de Brissac, Mademoiselle de Montreuil-Bellay (Oct 15th 1745 – Jul 7th 1796) age 25y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Hyacinthe Timoléon de Brissac, Baron de Montreuil-Bellay (Dec 28th 1746 – Jan 19th 1813) age 24y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Wife, married Aug 8th 1777: Françoise Wilhelmine de Montmorency, Baronesse de Montreuil-Bellay (Jan 10th 1750 – Sep 14th 1778) age 20y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * François Hyacinthe de Brissac, Comte de Cosse (Oct 21st 1752 – May 6th 1816) age 18y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Renée Mélanie de Brissac, Mademoiselle de Brissac (Jul 10th 1753 – Jul 30th 1809) age 17y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY)